Vidlii
VidLii is an international video sharing site created in 2015 and originally known as VidBit. It launched on June 4, 2017. It was initially released as VidBit's 2015 pre-alpha version, but was redesigned, making it look more like Youtube in 2008-2009. It currently has 5000+ users. History ClipBits The first version of VidLii was created in 2015, under the name "ClipBits". During the start of ClipBits, the site looked more like a throwback to the 2005 version of YouTube, without having much stuff in the main page. In August of 2015, the owner of the site (Jan) decided to make the site look more like the 2009 version of YouTube. It kind of looks like VidLii today. A few months later, the name changed into "VidBit", for personal reasons. VidBit VidBit evolved from what ClipBits was. It became way more similar to YouTube from 2009 and more users were attracted to it. VidLii In June of 2017, the name "VidBit" changed into "VidLii" due to copyright issues. Apart from the name, the owner also changed how it looked once again. This time it looked more similar to YouTube from 2008. In August of 2017, VidLii added a password recovery feature and TestLii for testing new features. In September of 2017, VidLii added playlist displaying for channels. In October of 2017, the site got brand new features in the inbox section, a page for uploading fan-made themes, awards, featured video selection for channels and the Cosmic Panda channel layout (similar to the 2012 YouTube layout), which impressed many users. During that month, the website was also mentioned in an online article. Finally in December, the owner added social features for the Cosmic Panda layout, a page for user account management and it fixed numerous video player bugs that were detected after the site got tons of traffic from the user NFKRZ on YouTube, due to a video he made dedicated to the website. Also, a bunch of new features were announced, including annotations, groups and a mobile application. VidLii Holocaust Censorship on VidLii began on December 2017, later on early April 2018, Ali was banning most of the popular users, some people even left this site. Colorized footage of protests: https://www.vidlii.com/watch?v=YH5cVfedXRC https://www.vidlii.com/watch?v=3AfQftvt713 https://www.vidlii.com/watch?v=cGkwp7piwqU&p=2 https://www.vidlii.com/watch?v=4mU60A-AQao (Video no longer exists) https://www.vidlii.com/watch?v=0F6ownCA5qE The censorship and abuse of power by Ali caused VidLii gradually opt for other platforms or just decide to close their accounts, many factors have made users believe that VidLii now is "dead" Some of them are: * Strict "absurd rules" * Disrespect to its users * Unfair censorship * Unfair account banning * Insults and aggression by moderators * Leaking of personal information ( IP addresses ) * Account control * Threats by admins * Unfair banning of popular channels or elimination of featured videos * Bad control of the page * Incompetence on the part of administrators On April 2018, VidLii has cataloged as a "Toxic and rude Youtube Ripoff" due to the actions taken by Ali taking the page to the well-known "death". The VidLii Admin Election Somewhere in May 2018, Ali was fired and banned by Jan. Jan didn't want to moderate the site once again, So Jan made a "Admin Election" which consists of you sending a proposal of why you should deserve the admin role, This event was announced in the BitView Official Discord Server. Prominent individuals who lost the election includes Darkscythe. Mal was taking the lead until AM surpassed him. AM won the election and selected 3 new moderators. These where: Sudeurion, Formidable, Mal and AM itself. VidLii Holocaust II AM being the new admin means that the things will get better overtime, Right guys? If it wasn't for Sudeurion (and Formidable). Which started banning channels with copyrighted content. Well, But that doesn't sound wrong? Yes, It doesn't sound wrong, They wanted a VidLii without Go!Fags, No copyrighted OSTs, and less OSCfags. (TehFlimsey unfortunately survived) On the down side, people can not listen to their favorite music on VidLii, people can not share their favorite clips from favorite TV shows which raises a question how the hell would have Steamed Hams or many memes exist if YouTube ran like this since many memes need a source in order to get made, and it also means that new users can not upload whatever they want anymore all of which gives YouTube more traffic. As usual the VidLii community threw a hissy fit over the rules being enforced since 99% of VidLii's content is stolen videos from YouTube as well as being known for breaking the rules daily. Sudeurion was fired for doing his job, so good riddance. Vidlii Holocaust III On the morning of July 12th, 2018, it was discovered the website layout of Vidlii had changed into a gray screen. It was later discovered that Fattyman had gotten control of the site, and was changing the website design. The Vidlii community, as usual screamed and hissed at Fattyman, and making him, not only restore the vidlii design, but also deactivated his account. Jan eventually came back to the site, saying that the admins that he hires are always hated, and that he'll just be admin from now on.